Creepy Marinuela
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: A baby girl named Marinuela who goes on surreal and macabre misadventures with her friends in Maravilla City.
1. Negra Luna

"Maravilla City a spooky cesspool filled with macabre and darkness this is the story of Marinuela Reyes"

Marinuela was playing with a black cat

But the black cats were chasing Marinuela

Marinuela and Kahlo were playing a game but a giant skeleton rises from the grave.

Marinuela and Kahlo screamed and run away in terror

Marinuela was crawling out of her crib and a black cat follow her

Until they hears a demonic screech

It was a black witch moth

Marinuela and a black cat run away in terror

The final scene with Marinuela and her friends

Creepy Marinuela

Episode 1: Negra Luna

Marinuela was sleeping until she hears a rattle shaking

Marinuela woke up

Marinuela crawled out of her crib and opened the window curtains.

Marinuela's eyes widen in fear as she sees a black moon

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

Marinuela closed the window curtains.

Marinuela crawled into her crib

Suddenly the window curtains opened by itself

Marinuela said "Oh no"

Marinuela closed the window curtains

But the window curtains opened by itself

Marinuela whimpers and starts to cry

Until she hears a soft yet creepy voice whistling

Marinuela stopped crying

Marinuela yawned and fell asleep

General Chapuza said "And then a black moon becomes demonic and eats all the people in Maravilla City The End"

General Chapuza closed the book

"So what do you think"

Frida said "It was pretty cute yet macabre"

Manny said "Perfectly spooky"

The End


	2. 6 Nights at Marinuela's

Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's

Zoe said "Listen up I'm gonna tell you a story about a young woman who turned into a black witch moth"

The children screamed

Manny and Frida said "Uh-oh?"

Maravilla City, Casa de Macabro

Night 1

Marinuela, Kahlo and Consuela were playing a game but they hears a thunder crashing.

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

Kahlo said "Uh-oh is right Marinuela"

They heard a beautiful yet creepy voice singing

Consuela said "I think we hear something"

Marinuela, Kahlo and Consuela climb up the apartment ladder

It was a black witch moth

Kahlo screamed

Consuela said "Oh please it's just a black witch moth that my parents warned me about"

It turned into a curvy and beautiful woman with long black hair that covers her eyes and pale white skin. She wears a black dress that covers her feet.

It began to speak with a Mexican accent in her soft yet creepy tone "Hola Hermoso"

Kahlo blushed "Excuse me but who are you?"

Marinuela babbled

"I'm Mamenita"

Kahlo whimpers and jumped into Consula's arms

But Consula shoved Kahlo

Consuela growled as her face turned red

Consuela climbed down the apartment ladder

Mamenita cackled "Did you see the look of a uptight girl's face!"

Marinuela cooed

Kahlo said "Wait you did what!?"

Mamenita said "Muy bien"

Kahlo growled

Skulls transition

Kahlo was trying to sleep but they hears a creepy laugh

Kahlo whimpers

But the room turned red and a black tentacle monster come under his bed

Kahlo screamed

Night 2

Kahlo was brushing his teeth but he sees a ghostly man crying.

It changed into creepy laughter as he turned into a glowing green skeleton.

Kahlo runs away screaming

Marinuela's mother was putting the dirty diapers in a garbage but a black snake comes out of a trash can.

Marinuela's mother runned away screaming

Night 3

Marinuela's father was doing laundry but a skeletal hand comes out of the washing machine.

Marinuela's father runned away screaming

Night 4

Consuela was brushing her hair but spiders come out of her hair

Consuela run out of her room screaming

Juana was watching t.v. in the living room and a demon plant was about to eat her brain but she hits a plant demon.

A plant demon whimpers

Night 5

Marinuela was babbling along to her favorite song but it turned into creepy with xylophone and a musical saw.

Marinuela screamed that echoes in Casa de Macabro

And finally...

Night 6

Consuela started her morning routine and walked into Casa de Macabro

Marinuela giggled

Kahlo was shaking in fear. His hair was a mess. He has a five ol shadow.

Consuela said "All right what's going on here"

Marinuela babbled

Mamenita screeched

Thunder crashing

Zoe said "The End"

But she sees Manny and Frida run away screaming


End file.
